


Stress Relief

by Hell Spitter (BurstEdge)



Category: Closers Online
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/Hell%20Spitter
Summary: Toudou has Levia relieve her stress.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven't played this game, I suggest you do that. It's now released in North America through En Masse Entertainment. https://closers.enmasse.com/

Levia moaned shamelessly as her pussy was ruthlessly pounded. Of course, she didn't mind at all. She was a dimensional monster and deserved to be treated like garbage.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" Toudou purred. "You're a slutty dimensional monster gets off from being bred like a bitch."

"I am," Levia moaned.

Toudou smirked as she thrusted harder, pulling Levia's hair as she did. "This is what you are. A little slut made for my cock."

Levia mewled as she was being verbally abused by the inspector.

"This is wonderful," Toudou moaned. "I feel all of my stress going away~ Keep this up, and maybe I'll let you taste my thick balls."

Levia continued to moan, feeling herself get wet at the thought of servicing Toudou's cock.


End file.
